Jinni
The Jinn (singular: Jinni); a.k.a. Djinn or Genies; according to Islamic beliefs, are one of the three original races created by God, alongside Humans and Angels. While the Humans have been made out of clay, and the Angels out of light; the Jinn were made out of smokeless fire. A heterogeneous assemblage; there exist numerous sub-types of Jinn, ranging from the flesh-eating graveyard-dwelling Ghouls and the fiery devious Ifrit, to the blue-skinned Marids and the female seductive Si'lah. In the most extreme interpretations, even the fairy-like Peris and the fearsome "Shayṭān" (a word roughly equivalent to the modern term "demon" and etymologically-linked to Satan) might be included and viewed as polar opposites within the varied entourage of Jinni types; although some insist that they're separate beings. In some contexts, words such as "Jinni" and "Ghoul" have actually been used as generic terms to denote any kind of spirit or supernatural creature; and "Shayṭān" has been used to refer to any malevolent entity, Jinn or otherwise. Biology Jinn are usually invisible and seldom interact with humanity, but are capable of doing so. As shape-shifters, they can assume any form they please, including humanoid, animal and smoke-like forms. They have powerful magical abilities and are capable of provoking illness and possessing people and objects. Despite their ethereal nature, they are nevertheless material beings and require physical sustenance; which once again makes them comparable to Humans and distinct from Angels. There are male and female Jinn and they reproduce and raise their children much in the same ways that Humans do. Traditionally, they're regarded as mortal beings; although considerably long-lived; and are both faster and physically stronger than Humans. Culture and society The Jinn live in their own societies (usually hidden from mankind) and act according to their own free will, choosing whether they'll be good, evil or neutral; and whether they will be believers or infidels. It is believed that in the Day of Judgment, the Jinn will also be subject to divine judgment, just like Humans. Traditional sources claim that the Jinn are a relatively old race, created two thousand years before Adam, and it has even been stated by some sources that they're the ones who have built the pyramids in Egypt, and were close associates of King Solomon during his reign. In popular culture In popular culture, Jinn have been most commonly portrayed as supernaturally bound to and/or physically-contained within objects such as bottles, lamps or rings; and have a tendency to grant wishes (often three wishes) to those who free them or summon them. This derives in large part from a few stories compiled in One Thousand and One Nights, particularly "The Fisherman and the Jinni" (featuring an evil Jinni imprisoned in a bottle) and "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp" (featuring a couple of wish-granting Jinn bound to an oil lamp and a ring, respectively). Literature *''One Thousand and One Nights'' *''Bartimaeus Sequence'' *''Children of the Lamp'' *''The Stone Rose'' *''Proven Guilty'' *''The Orphan's Tales'' Comics *''Garfield'' *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' Television *''Aladdin'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Charmed'' *''Bernard and the Genie'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Destination Truth'' *''Face Off'' *''Face Off: Game Face'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Genie in the House'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Naruto'' *''I Dream of Jeannie'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Puppy Hour'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights'' *''Shazzan'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Supernatural'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''The X-Files'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' Film *''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'' *''Aladdin and the Death Lamp'' *''The Brass Bottle'' *''The Outing'' *''Büyü'' *''Son of Aladdin'' *''Descendants: Wicked World'' *''Return to Halloweentown'' *''The Thief of Bagdad'' *''Red Sands'' *''Kazaam'' *''Djinn'' *''Djinns'' *''Haunted'' *''Mere Genie Uncle'' *''Ghatothkach'' *''Arabian Adventure'' *''Bowery to Bagdad'' *''Sathan Sollai Thattathe'' *''Superfantagenio'' *''Long Time Dead'' *''Pattanathil Bhootham'' *''Aladin'' *''Under the Shadow'' *''Wishmaster'' Video games *''Final Fantasy'' series *''Guild Wars'' series *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Might and Magic'' series *''Shantae'' series *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''The Witcher'' series Gallery Genie-The7thVoyageOfSinbad.jpg|''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'' Rashaad's Djinn.png|''Face Off: Game Face'' Genie-FraggleRock.jpg|''Fraggle Rock'' Genie-Garfield.jpg|''Garfield'' Genie-JohnnyBravo.png|''Johnny Bravo'' Djini-MartinMystery.jpg|''Martin Mystery'' Genie-Naruto.jpg|''Naruto'' JasmineTheGenie.png|Jasmine the Genie from The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Puppy Hour. Genie-Poo.png|Genie-Poo (Jasmine's pet genie poodle) from The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Puppy Hour. Shantae.png|Shantae, a half-genie Shazzan.jpg|''Shazzan'' ShimmerAndShine.jpg|''Shimmer and Shine'' Genie-TheSmurfs.jpg|''The Smurfs'' Genie-TheTwilightZone.png|''The Twilight Zone'' Jenn-JeSouhaite.jpg|''The X-Files'' Genie-TheYogiBearShow.jpg|''Yogi Bear'' Genie-Aladdin.jpg|''Aladdin'' Genie (Skylanders).png|Genie from Skylanders Genie_(The_Garfield_Show).jpeg|''The Garfield Show'' Evil_Genie.jpeg|Evil Genie from Aladdin Eden.jpeg|Eden from Aladdin Spirit_of_the_Lamp.png|Spirit of the Lamp from Chip'n'Dale Rescue Rangers T&P_Genie.png|Genie from Timon & Pumbaa Kazeem.png|Kazeem from Sofia the First Omar_the_Genie.png|Omar from Sofia the First Genie_(American_Dragon-_Jake_Long).gif|Djinn from American Dragon: Jake Long Bizarrah.jpeg|Bizarrah from Disney's MathQuest With Aladdin Sergeant_Fizz.png|Sergeant Fizz from Sofia the First Gene_the_Genie.png|Gene the Genie from Goldie & Bear Dread_the_Evil_Genie.png|Dread the Evil Genie from Jake and the Never Land Pirates WL Genie.jpg|Genie from Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Cloudjin.png|Cloudjin from Yoshi's Story Fautso.png|Fautso from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Djinn (Syfy).jpg|''Aladdin and the Death Lamp'' Genie (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!).jpg|Genie of Aladdin's Lamp from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Genie of Agrabah.png|''Once Upon a Time'' Genie_from_Ali_Baba_Bunny.jpeg|''Ali Baba Bunny'' Pip_the_Pirate_Genie.png|Pip the Pirate Genie from Jake and the Never Land Pirates Erazor_Djinn.png|Erazor Djinn from Sonic and the Secret Rings Alf-Layla-wa-Layla.png|Alf Layla wa Layla from Sonic and the Secret Rings Shahra.png|Shahra from Sonic and the Secret Rings Djinn (Supernatural).png|Genie from Supernatural Djinn (World of Warcraft).png|Genie from World of Warcraft Will-smith-as-the-genie-in-aladdin-2019.jpg|Aladdin (2019 film) Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Magical Creatures Category:Eurasian Creatures Category:Wish-Granting Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:One Thousand and One Nights Universe Category:Destination Truth Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:Final Fantasy Universe Category:Fraggle Rock Universe Category:Garfield Universe Category:Guild Wars Universe Category:Johnny Bravo Universe Category:Magic: The Gathering Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:Martin Mystery Universe Category:Might and Magic Universe Category:Naruto Universe Category:Once Upon A Time Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Shantae Universe Category:The Smurfs Universe Category:Sofia the First Universe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Category:Supernatural Universe Category:Timon and Pumbaa Universe Category:The Twilight Zone Universe Category:The Witcher Universe Category:X-Files Universe Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Yoshi Universe Category:Wario Universe Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Universe Category:Goldie & Bear Universe Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Universe Category:Looney Tunes Universe Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Universe Category:Creatures Category:Buffy Universe Category:Yogi Bear Universe Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Universe Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe